


The Bus Ride

by naturalnik95



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Almost Caught, Boyfriend Peter, Cock Warming, Dirty Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Legal Peter Parker, NSFW, NSFW 18+, Naughty, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Fanfiction, Peter Parker fanfic, Peter Parker gets Laid, Peter Parker is 18, Public Sex, peter parker x reader - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: It's been so long since you've been with Peter and it's driving you crazy so you set up a fun little activity for you both on your make-up school trip.(Peter is 18 in this fic, it takes place after graduation)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 237





	The Bus Ride

Your heart was pounding in your chest, your throat dry at the idea that was forming your mind. You were on the second attempt of the school trip, more of a graduation trip, after the last one had been such a disaster. Peter Parker, your boyfriend of a year, had been in massive distress the first time around but you were determined to have a great time. 

It had been three weeks since you’d been alone with Peter and you were getting needier and needier by the moment. 

This morning, as you’d watched Peter and Ned wrestle in the hallway of your Parisian hotel, you could feel your mouth salivate with want with every tense of his muscles. That was the moment, a thought planted in your head. A devilish grin spread across your face but you shook it off quickly before MJ or Betty could notice. 

All day, Peter had been driving your hormones crazy all while being completely clueless to it. He had made small touches with his soft fingertips throughout the day, left feather kisses on your shoulder when he had grabbed your bag, and now he was wearing thin grey sweatpants that hugged his butt perfectly. But overall, it had still been a perfectly romantic day traipsing throughout Paris with your handsome boyfriend before 7pm came and you had to head to the next town.

As you gazed out at the bus from a crack in the bathroom window, you reached down and slipped your lacy panties off from underneath your cotton skirt. Hastily, you tucked them into the band of your skirt and raced outside to join your friends. 

“I’m here! Don’t worry!” You called when you noticed Peter looking around for you. 

Relief flooded his face, “I thought I’d lost you, Y/N.” 

You gave him a small smile and slipped your hand into his grip. You opened your mouth to reply when Mr. Harrington burst into your group. 

“Alright, kiddos, I know it’s late. None of us want to be getting on a bus. But hopefully we can to the next hotel by around 3am.” 

The entire crowd groaned at that, while your heart fluttered with excitement. Peter gave you a puzzled glance as you buzzed at his side. You flashed him a smile with hopes to reassure him. 

As the group began herding to the bus, you tugged Peter’s hand, pulling him back to where you stood. 

“You okay, pretty girl?” His brow furrowed with concern. 

You moved in closer to Peter. His face was inches from yours, his big brown eyes searched yours anxiously. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, taking in his sharp jawline and pouty lips. 

Swiftly, you pulled your panties out and slipped them into his pocket. A deep crimson blush crept up his neck at the sight of the black lace sticking out. 

“I-is that, um, yo-your…?” 

You giggled at his stammering before reaching up on tiptoes to peck his lips. With a turn, you dashed to the bus, leaving him gaping at the thought of your underwear in his pants pocket and nothing under your skirt. 

“Peter, come on, bud! We’re waiting on you!” Mr. Harrington hollered, pushing Peter into action. 

He jumped onto the bus, his eyes searching each row for you over the tall seats. At the last row, he found you with a tiny smirk on your face. He narrowed his eyes at you before slipping past you to sit in the window seat. 

Ned leaned over Betty from across the row. “Peter! We can stay up all night, this will be so much fun.” 

~~~

Two hours later, Ned was passed out, his face squished against the window. The darkness had crept into the bus and set a comfortable silence over the group. You and Peter both had your noses in books, your hands intertwined at your sides. 

An alarm vibrated in your pocket and your skin prickled with heat. 

Sneakily, you pulled your phone out and clicked send on the sexy picture you had queued up. You tucked it back away and waited patiently, returning to your book. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Peter pull out his phone and immediately drop it into his lap. He shot you a bewildered look before picking his phone back up and ogling it. 

“Hey, Y/N?” 

“Hmm?” You buzzed, your eyes still on the page but not reading the words. 

“Di-did you mean to send this picture to me?” Peter’s voice was quiet and rushed. 

Your eyes flickered over for a moment, “yes, of course.” Peter’s mouth gaped open and closed like a fish. 

“You’re gonna catch flies, babe.” You teased. Peter snapped his jaw shut and reached to adjust his pants. You grinned to yourself before settling in to the seat. It was clear that Peter had been missing your body as much as you’d been missing his. 

~~~

Another hour had passed before an alarm went off in your pocket. Another wicked grin graced your lips. 

You glanced around and took note of all the sleeping forms around you. The sound of Mr. Dell’s NPR podcast was faint at the front of the bus under his loud snores. You tilted your body towards Peter and nudged his ribs. 

“Hey, Pete?” 

Peter’s body tensed next to you but leaned in closer. “Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“I’m so wet right now.” Your voice was barely audible but his head snapped in your direction, your eyes glimmering diabolically. 

“What do you want me to do, baby?” He glanced around nervously. His heart was racing at the thought of what your next words would be. 

You leaned in closer, “do you remember last month when we talked about having sex in public?” Your lips brushed against his ear, your voice husky. 

Peter’s dick twitched excitedly, but his stomach flipped at the memory. 

“I want to do it. Now.” 

You giggled as Peter’s eyes widened in disbelief. “He-here? Y/N, you can’t be serious.” 

In response, you reached for Peter’s hand and slipped it under your skirt. His fingers ran across your inner thigh and up to your wetness. His eyes fluttered shut as his head fell back against the seat. 

“Pete, I want to feel you in me.” Your hand palmed his dick through his sweatpants and his mouth formed an O with pleasure. “It’ll be our little secret.” 

Peter opened his eyes and stared intently at your face. Every nerve in his body was humming with desire. He was dying to pull you against him and connect his lips to yours. You looked so beautiful with your hair ruffled messily, your lips parted with want. He knew in that moment that he could never say no to you. Slowly, he nodded his head in agreement. 

Your face broke out in a smile before slamming your lips to his greedily. His hands tangled into your hair and pulled your chest to his. His fingers reappeared from under your skirt and he broke free to insert them into your mouth. Your core throbbed and you could feel your wetness as you rubbed your thighs together. Peter’s tongue swept into your mouth again, enjoying the taste of yourself on your lips. 

You broke apart and checked one last time that everyone was asleep. But the idea of being so close to being caught turned you on even more. 

You lifted up and hooked your leg over Peter’s lap, your heated core pressed against his dick. Fidgeting a little, you moved to wrap your blanket around the both of you, covering your bodies. The smell of his shampoo wafted up your nose and you inhaled deep, a small smile growing.

He cupped your face gently and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “Are you absolutely positive about this, sweetheart? We could get in so much trouble if we got caught.” 

You gave a faint nod and ground against him. In response, he bucked his hips into your crotch and you dropped your mouth into the crook of his neck to suppress a groan. Peter’s breath was hot on your shoulder, his hands roamed along your back, pulling you against his muscled chest. 

With a trembling breath, you kissed a trail up his neck and nipped his earlobe between your teeth. 

“Pete, I need to feel your cock in me now.” Beneath you, Peter shivered. 

His hands snaked around to the front of your body and glided down to the top of his sweatpants. You propped up on your knees, allowing him the room to slip his pants down. 

The moment the fabric moved off the tip, his cock sprang up and smack against your thigh. Your pussy clenched with anticipation. Peter gripped his dick, teasing your folds with the tip, covering it with your wetness.

Peter’s other hand reached up to hold the back of your head and your eyes met his passionately. His lips were grazing against yours. “You’re gonna have to be very quiet, pretty girl.” Then his mouth captured yours hungrily and you body went weak at how amazing it felt. 

With one swift tug, Peter moved your body to sink onto his cock to the hilt. You whimpered into his mouth and he swallowed it happily. 

“Shit baby, you’re so damn tight for me.” His voice husky with lust. The tone making you feel even weaker.

The stretch felt so glorious and you could feel him throbbing against your walls. To build the intensity, you moved up and down on him tortuously slow. His fingers were digging into your hips with every thrust and your stomach fluttered knowing there would be bruises there later. 

Your head was buried in Peter’s neck, forcing every little noise into his skin. Each time you sunk onto him, your clit rubbed against his pelvic bone, sparking a fire in your core. You huffed slightly as your release moved closer and closer. 

Suddenly, Peter’s arms tightened against your body like a vice grip, stilling your movements. 

“Don’t move a muscle and don’t speak.” Peter uttered into your ear. Your heart was slamming against your chest, fear creeping throughout your limbs. Your ears perked up at the sound of footsteps up the aisle. 

“Is everything alright, Peter?” You heard Mr. Harrington whisper above you both. You squeezed your eyes shut, your face nuzzled against Peter, thanking the lord that your blanket was covering you both, hiding the fact that he was balls deep in your pussy.

Peter nodded crisply, “yeah, she just had a nightmare and holding her helps her calm down. She passed out about 30 minutes ago.” 

Mr. Harrington was silent for a moment and you were positive this was the moment you’d be caught. 

“It’s not really safe for her to be out of her seat, Peter. What if there were an accident.” 

“I’ll keep her safe, sir. I would never let anything hurt her.” Your heart clenched at the sentiment and you had to force down the urge to plant a kiss on this man’s beautiful face. 

You heard Mr. Harrington sigh, “okay, Peter, but not too much longer, okay?” 

“Sure thing, sir.” Peter chirped and you were proud that his voice had stayed so strong. The footsteps faded back down the row and you let your body relax somewhat. But Peter’s hands stayed tight at your thighs. 

“You can’t move, baby.” 

You mouth dropped slightly in shock. “Excuse me?” 

“Mr. Harrington is going to take a bit to fall back asleep. So you’re going to have to sit still for a little bit.” 

“Pete,” your voice was thin and whiny, “please, I’m so close…” 

Peter’s head turned slowly and he placed a tender kiss on your cheek before whispering, “I said to sit still. Now be a good little girl and do what I say.” 

Your face lit up with surprise at Peter’s strict tone. He could definitely be dominant when he wanted, but he had never done something like this before. His dick was barely brushing your most sensitive spot and you were dying to move up and down again. 

Curious, you tried to wiggle a little but Peter’s grip on your legs kept you firmly in place. You looked up at the side of his face and whimpered, a smirk growing on his lips. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. 

The longer you stayed still, the feeling of being stuffed was pushing you closer and closer to the edge, but never letting you get there. You could feel his dick twitching as the minutes passed by and with each movement, you were getting wetter and wetter, your core begging for the needed friction. 

Every breath that he took would cause your clit to rub against him tenderly. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, the need to cum driving you to insanity. 

Finally, after 30 minutes of torture, your desire had reached a new high. You were salivating for movement.

“Peter…” you mewled into his neck, your panting heavy against his soft skin. 

Beneath you, Peter shivered, sending a jolt of pleasure through your body. Softly, you scraped your teeth against the sensitive spot below his earlobe, hoping to pull another reaction from him. Goosebumps covered his skin and he rested his head against yours, a quiet moan escaping him. It was evident that his guard was down now.

Testing your limits, your rocked your hips slightly pushing his dick into you deeper. Peter dropped his head onto the back of the seat in satisfaction. 

“You feel so good in me, baby.” You breathed barely above a whisper. 

At the praising words, Peter’s hands cupped your ass and pulled you close as he thrust up, his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly. Your hand flew to your mouth to suppress a moan. 

Slowly, he dragged his dick against your walls and pulled out of you, only to pull your hips back down to meet his again. He was holding you up just perfectly that he was moving in and out of you seamlessly. 

You gripped onto him, burying your head into his neck, and let him move you back and forth against him. Every thrust, his head was hitting the perfect spot and you could feel the coil in your belly tightening.

“You gonna be a good girl and cum for me?” Peter’s lips brushed your ear, the tip of his tongue running along the edge of the lobe.

The moment he said that, his tip hit your g-spot one last time and pushed you over the edge. Your orgasm slammed into your body, bliss filling every inch of your body. You bit down on your lip hard to stop a moan that was threatening to spill out as you convulsed in his arms roughly. Peter continued to drive into you working you through the pleasure.

Your pussy clenched around his dick tightly and you felt the stutter in Peter’s hips as he came in you, thick spurts of cum drenching your walls. He wrapped his arms around you tighter, holding you against his chest. You could feel his muscles constricting against you as he tried to stifle his heavy panting in your hair. 

Quickly, you glanced around to make sure everyone around you was still asleep. Everyone seemed to be passed out in their own worlds so you had managed to get through this safely.

As you both started to come down from your highs, Peter’s hands rubbed up and down on your back, caressing every inch sweetly. Exhaustion took over your limbs and you fell limp onto him, the desire to sleep coming quicker. 

Peter patted your thigh gently, “come on sweetheart, you can’t fall asleep yet.” 

With ease, he lifted you up causing you whimpering slightly as he pulled out of you. A feeling of being empty making you frown. He shifted you slightly into your own seat and smoothed out your skirt. 

“That was amazing, baby.” He reached forward and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

Your head lulled onto his shoulder. You eyes drooping, heavy with sleep. “I love you so much, Peter Parker.” 

Peter bent down and placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I love you too, (Y/N).”


End file.
